


So Bad It's Good [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (we were definitely drunk when we recorded this), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And Not a Single Fuck Was Given This Day, Animalistic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Dragon, Just a Little Bit Furry, M/M, Making Porn, Masturbation, Multiple Voices, New Years Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Qunari Kink, Resistance Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, amateur porn, dragon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really can buy anything on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bad It's Good [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Bad It's Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809359) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/So%20Bad%20It's%20Good%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 09:25 | 08.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/So%20Bad%20It's%20Good%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 12:49 | 12.0 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/So%20Bad%20It's%20Good%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 12:04 | 11.3 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/So%20Bad%20It's%20Good.m4b) | 34:18 | 16.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-bad-its-good) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dragon Days_ by Alicia Keys

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and sabinelagrande for blanket permission!


End file.
